thefbiwarningscreens2fandomcom-20200214-history
Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Warning Screens
These are the warning screens of Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment, RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video, Columbia TriStar Home Video/Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. 1978-1982, 1991, 1993 File:CTSP FBI Warning Screen 1a.jpg File:CTSP FBI Warning Screen 1b.jpg The details before the warning screen are "These films are sold for home use only. Any duplication, reproduction, public performance or commercial use is strictly prohibited." (especially all caps). The details have followed by the FBI warning screen, which looks similar to NTA Home Entertainment/Republic Pictures Home Video Warning Screen. The details (which say "These Films Are Sold For Home Use Only") and the FBI warning screen has been used for GoodTimes Home Entertainment for the Columbia Pictures eras, but instead, the FBI Warning Screen starts first and the details (which say "These Films Are Sold For Home Use Only") comes second. As seen on VHS, such as Gilda (1946, black and white version), Shamus (1973), Monty Python and the Holy Grail (1974), The Deep (1977), Sinbad and the Eye of the Tiger (1977), California Suite (1978), Midnight Express (1978), Hot Stuff (1979), The Villain (1979), The Blue Lagoon (1980), Stir Crazy (1980), Union City (1980), Used Cars (1980), Heavy Metal (1981), Rick Springfield: Platinum Videos (1984), The Three Stooges: A Plumbing We Will Go (1993; especially the black and white version), and others. 1982-2004 These warning screens are from Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment (1981-1982), RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video (1982-1991), Columbia TriStar Home Video (1992-2001) and Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment (2001-2005). 1982-1987 CTSP_FBI_Warning_Screen_2.jpg The details have said "These films are sold for home use only. Any duplication, reproduction, public performance or commercial use is strictly prohibited" (in most lowercase letters). Seen on RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video VHS tapes, such as The Batty World of Baseball (1982), Dr. Strangelove (1964; B&W version), Absence of Malice (1981), Annie (1982), Tootsie (1982), Christine (1983), Krull (1983), The Natural (1984), Ghostbusters (1984), We are the World: The Video Event (1985), The Real Ghostbusters (TV series, 1986-1992), and others. 1982-1987 (Different Variant) CTSP_FBI_Warning_Screen_2.png CTSP_FBI_Warning_Screen_3a.png Same as the 1982-1987 detail, along with the FBI Warning Screen, but in prototype version. Seen on some RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video VHS tapes, such as Funny Girl (1968), Easy Rider (1969), Cry For Happy (1961), Monty Python's And Now For Something Completely Different (1971), A Royal Pain in the A** (1984), and others. 1982-1983 CTSP_FBI_Warning_Screen_3a.jpg The details (which says "These films are sold for home use only") fade to the FBI Warning Screen (early variant), which has been used for GoodTimes Home Entertainment (for Columbia Pictures eras). Seen on some RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video VHS tapes, such as The Batty World of Baseball (1982), Dr. Strangelove (1964; B&W version), Annie (1982), Absence of Malice (1981), Tootsie (1982), Christine (1983), and others. 1983-2002 File:CTSP_FBI_Warning_Screen_3c.jpg File:CTSP FBI Warning Screen 3b.jpg The details (which says "These films are sold for home use only") fade to the FBI Warning Screen (late variant) especially two versions of this FBI Warning Screen, which has been used for AIP Home Video, SVS/Triumph, Interglobal Video, VidMark Entertainment (now Lionsgate Home Entertainment), DualStar Video (DualStar are now owned and exclusively distributed by Warner Home Video), Epic Home Video (for the early 1990s), and Starmaker Entertainment. Seen on RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video (later Columbia TriStar Home Video/Entertainment) VHS tapes and selected DVDs, such as Ghostbusters (1984), St. Elmo's Fire (1985), We are the World: The Video Event (1985), Fright Night (1985), About Last Night (1986), Stand By Me (1986), Critters (1986), La Bamba (1987), Leonard Part 6 (1987), The Seventh Sign (1988), Critters 2: The Main Course (1988), Willow (1988; from MGM), The Adventures of Milo and Otis (1989), Ghostbusters II (1989), Steel Magnolias (1989), One Man Out (1989), Awakenings (1990), Loose Cannons (1990), Pump Up the Volume (1990), The Gate II: Trespassers (1990), Flatliners (1990), My Girl (1991), Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991), Critters 3 (1991), Hangin' with the Homeboys (1991), City Slickers (1991), House Party 2 (1991), Suburban Commando (1991), Relentless 2: Dead On (1992), Candyman (1992), A Few Good Men (1992), Thunderheart (1992), Groundhog Day (1993), Lost in Yonkers (1993), Cliffhanger (1993), Sleepless in Seattle (1993), Geronimo: An American Legend (1993), Last Action Hero (1993), In the Line of Fire (1993), My Girl 2 (1994), Wolf (1994), First Knight (1995), Jumanji (1995), Fly Away Home (1996) Matilda ''(1996), ''The Cable Guy (1996), The Craft (1996), Men in Black (1997), Godzilla (1998), The Mask of Zorro (1998), The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999), Arlington Road (1999), Baby Genuises (1999), Limbo (1999), The 6th Day (2000), Dogma (1999), Hollow Man (2000), Vertical Limit (2000), Joe Dirt (2001), Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (2001), Men in Black II (2002), Spider Man (2002), and others. 2002-2004 The FBI warning screen is the same as the 1984 version but the FBI seal was colorized. This was also used for Starmaker Entertainment. Seen on Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment VHS releases, such as Eight Crazy Nights (2002), XXX (2002), Anger Management (2003), Darkness Falls (2003), The Medallion (2003), National Security (2003), Secret Window (2004), Spider Man 2 (2004), Hellboy (2004), Resident Evil: Apocalypse (2004), and others. 1997-June 7th, 2005 File:CTSP_FBI_Warning_Screen_3e.jpg The FBI warning screen is the same but the text is different and the FBI seal is colorized. This was also used for Warner Home Video for DVDs, HBO Video 'for DVDs, and 'Starmaker Entertainment. Seen on Columbia TriStar Home Video/Entertainment DVDs, such as Zotz! (1962), Bye Bye Birdie (1963), Thank God It's Friday (1978), Happy Birthday to Me (1981), Annie (1982), Ghostbusters (1984), The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984), Ghostbusters II (1989), The Adventures of Milo and Otis (1989), Hero (1992), Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992), Jumanji (1995), Fly Away Home (1996), Matilda ''(1996), ''The Cable Guy (1996), The Craft (1996), Men in Black (1997), Godzilla (1998), The Mask of Zorro (1998), The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999), Arlington Road (1999), Baby Genuises (1999), Limbo (1999), The 6th Day (2000), Dogma (1999), Hollow Man (2000), Vertical Limit (2000), Joe Dirt (2001), Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (2001), Men in Black II (2002) Spider Man (2002), Eight Crazy Nights (2002), XXX (2002), Anger Management (2003), Darkness Falls (2003), The Medallion (2003), National Security (2003), Secret Window (2004), Spider Man 2 (2004), 13 Going on 30 (2004), and others. January 11th, 2005-2012 The FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screen is the same as the Universal Studios Home Entertainment, although there is no drop shadow in the text. An alternate version was seen on Blu-Ray discs, in which the FBI seal is larger and the text is smaller. Seen on Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment (later Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) VHS tapes and DVDs, such as The Forgotten (2004), Are We There Yet? (2005), Boogeyman (2005), Zathura (2005), Talledega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby (2006), Monster House (2006), Open Season (2006), Are We Done Yet? (2007), Spider Man 3 (2007), Ghost Rider (2007), Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story (2007), Superbad (2007), Pineapple Express (2008), Step Brothers (2008), Hancock (2008), 2012 (2009), Salt (2010), Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer (2011), and others. An alternate version was seen on Blu-ray Discs, such as Ice Castles (1978), Kramer Vs. Kramer (1979), Big Fish (2003), and others. Can be seen on the Acquisition of Commodore Google Studios Library. 2012-present Image-0.jpg File:CTSP_FBI_Anti_Piracy_Warning_Screen_2b.jpg These are the current Sony Pictures Home Entertainment warning screens. The first part was the details, which says "Piracy is not a victimless crime.", along with the "National Intellectual Property Rights Coordination Center" above the detail and the website below the detail. The second part was the warning screen detail along with FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Seal and US Homeland Security Investigations badge. This warning screen has been used for HBO Home Entertainment, [[MGM Home Entertainment Warning Screens|'MGM Home Entertainment']], Hemdale Home Entertainment, Anchor Bay Object Studios, Image Entertainment, [[20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Warning Screens|'20th Century Fox Home Entertainment']], [[Lionsgate Warning Screens|'Lionsgate Home Entertainment']], Paramount Home Entertainment, Warner Home Video, Buena Vista/Walt Disney/Touchstone, The Asylum, Universal Music Group, Magnolia Home Entertainment, Universal Studios Home Entertainment and other companies. Seen on Sony Pictures Home Entertainment DVDs and Blu-Ray discs, such as The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), Hotel Transylvania (2012), Men in Black 3 (2012), and others. Can be seen on the Acquisition of Commodore Google Studios Library. International Warning Screens United Kingdom Early 1983 RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1982) (S1).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1982) (S2).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1982) (S3).png Warning: On a white background, we see the "Genuine first genration copy" notice. After a few moments, it slideshows into the warning text scrolling. FX/SFX: The scrolling of the warning text for the second half. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on early RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video releases. Scare Factor: Minimal. Early 1983-1985 File:RCA-Columbia_Pictures_International_Video_Warning_(1983)_(S1).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1983) (S2).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1983) (S3).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1983) (S4).png Warning: On a white background, we see the "Genuine first genration copy" notice. After a few moments, it fades out and the warning text scrolls up slowly. FX/SFX: The scrolling of the warning text for the second half. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video releases from early 1983-1985. Scare Factor: Minimal to low. The exclamation mark on the word "prosecution" may unnerve viewers. 1985-1988 RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1984) (S1).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1984) (S2).png Warning: On a red background, we see the "Genuine first genration copy" notice from the first two warnings fading in. After a few moments, it fades out and the warning text fades in. After a few moments, it fades out and segues into the Red Spine warning. FX/SFX: The "Genuine first generation copy" notice and the warning text fading in and fading out, the transition to the Red Spine warning. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video releases from 1985 to 1988. Scare Factor: None. 1988-1989 File:RCA-Columbia_Pictures_International_Video_Warning_(1986)_(S1).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1986) (S2).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1986) (S3).png Warning: On a marble background, white generic warning text scrolls up. At first the "Genuine first generation copy" notice from the first three warnings scrolls up before the warning text does. FX/SFX: The "Genuine first generation copy" notice and the warning text scrolling up. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video releases from 1988 to 1989. Scare Factor: Minimal. 1989-1993 RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1987) (S1).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1987) (S2).png The warning screen is white generic warning text scrolling up on a black background. As seen on VHS, such as Rock-A-Doodle (retail), The Krays, Critters 2, The Adventures of Baron Munchausen, and others. 1990-1997 20_20_Vision_Warning_Scroll_(S1).png 20_20_Vision_Warning_Scroll_(S2).png The warning screen is set after the 20/20 Vision logo is done animating. The logo then zooms out for the word "WARNING", in blue, to appear next to it. The same warning text from above scrolls up, shining in a gradient of blue and coral pink. As seen on VHS, such as Rock-A-Doodle (rental), Drop Dead Fred, Mixed Nuts, All Shook Up! (Hexed), and others. 1993-2006 Columbia TriStar Home Video Warning (1993) (S1).png|1993-1994 Variant Columbia TriStar Home Video Warning (1993) (S2).png Columbia TriStar Home Video Warning (1995) (S1).png|1994-1997 Variant Columbia TriStar Home Video Warning (1995) (S2).png Columbia TriStar Home Video Warning (1998) (S1).png|Standard Variant Columbia TriStar Home Video Warning (1998) (S2).png The warning screen is yellow generic warning text in Helvetica (with "WARNING" underlined above it) scrolling up on a blue gradient background. The font depends on what release it is seen in. Before 1997, the font of the warning text is in Futura. Before 1994, the text is spaced out, but it isn't spaced out since 1994. Since 1997, the font is in Helvetica. Availability: Seen at the beginning after the Columbia TriStar Home Video (later Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) logo on Columbia TriStar PAL tapes and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment PAL tapes including Men in Black, The Net, Call Me Claus, Macbeth, Spider-Man and Philadelphia. Sometimes It is seen at the beginning and at the end of some tapes for example of the 2000's reprints of Ghostbusters, Madeline and The Patriot. The 1994-1997 variant was also seen on Nu Image releases and Eureka Video releases in Australia. The warning screen with black writing and a black background was also used by Universal Studios Home Entertainment, Abbey Home Entertainment and HiT Entertainment. 1997-2001 The warning screen is generic warning text in Times New Roman (with "WARNING" underlined above it) on a black background. As seen on DVD, such as Bad Boys, Erin Brockovich, Stuart Little, Charlie's Angels, and others. 2001-present Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment Warning (2001).png Sony Pictures Home Entertainment UK Warning 10b.png Sony Pictures Home Entertainment UK Warning 10c.png The warning screen is the same generic warning text in Futura Condensed on a black background. Video CDs of Columbia TriStar/Sony Pictures movies that tend to come from Hong Kong have a Chinese translation of it. Availability: Seen on later Columbia TriStar DVD's and most Sony Pictures Home Entertainment DVD's, such as Bad Boys II, Spider-Man, Stuart Little 2, The Karate Kid, Click, and The Pink Panther. Also on Blu-ray Disc releases, such as the 2008 UK Blu-ray release of Ice Castles (1978). Also on Australian DVD's since the late 1990s and since 2006, Blu-ray Discs. Australia 1984-1988 Warning: On a blue background, we see the warning text scrolling up. FX/SFX: The scrolling of the warning. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video Australia releases, and early RCA/Columbia Pictures/Hoyts releases, such as Hells Angels Forever, and Breakdance. Scare Factor: None. 1988-1991 Warning: On a black background, we see a yellow outline of a television set. Inside, it's the red word "WARNING" and underneath said word is yellow text. This warning screen is very similar to Roadshow Home Video's warning screen on Australian video-tapes. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on RCA/Columbia Pictures/Hoyts releases, such as Death Wish IV. Scare Factor: None. 1991-2004 Columbia TriStar Home Video AU Warning (1992) (S1).png Columbia TriStar Home Video AU Warning (1992) (S2).png warning scroll sony 2000's.png warning scroll sony 2000's 2.png The warning screen is a red word "WARNING" appearing at the top on a black background. White text scrolls up, with "IT IS PROHIBITED TO" in red in the middle of the text. When the text finishes scrolling, the word "WARNING" disappears. Later on in its use, the font of the warning text was changed to a bolder one and "DVD" replaces "LASER DISC". As seen on VHS, such as Charlie's Angels, Secret Window, and Hudson Hawk. Canada Category:Warning Screen Category:FBI Warning Screen Category:FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screen Category:Sony Pictures Warning Screen Category:International Warning Screens Category:Current Warning Screens Category:Universal Warning Screens